Simplify the expression. $-6q(-q+7)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6q}$ $ = ({-6q} \times -q) + ({-6q} \times 7)$ $ = (6q^{2}) + (-42q)$ $ = 6q^{2} - 42q$